When Bunnies Attack
by Catastrophia
Summary: Flighty Bunny obsessed writer Bella and IT business owner Edward. A tale of plot bunnies, fate, flashlights, and lol. Short chapters and laughs. Rated M E/B OOC AH
1. The Marble Stairs

**Umm... yeah... so I was hit with a plot bunny tonight. I think it is my brain revolting from all the things I am constantly using it for lately and it needed a fun outlet.**

**Stephenie Meyer owns the characters and Twilight, I just play with her toys.**

**A bit of fun here. I plan to have an ever changing plot and short chapters. No update schedule as those of you who are reading Breach know I am terribly swamped at the moment. This tidbit just wouldn't be denied.**

* * *

><p>When Bunnies Attack!<p>

Chapter 1

I hadn't given much thought to how I would die… no wait, I had.

Old age.

I was bound and determined to live to a nice ripe triple digit number.

While a couple of centuries would be nice, I figured I'd need that time to find Mr. Right, 101 would do me just as well.

The guy running down the museum steps at lightning speed, crashing into me, and sending us both tumbling to our doom at the age of twenty three?

Not so much how I saw the whole death thing playing out for me.

"Ow! Ow, ow, ow! Damnit, watch where the fuck you are going!" I yelled out, cupping the back of my head, my eyes screwed tight against the pain. The cold marble beneath me did not make a very good landing platform when plummeting to meet your maker.

"Sorry! Oh my God, are you alright?" he asked, sounding truly worried.

"No, you moron, I am not…" I trailed off when my eyes opened to glare at the idiot and instead I ended up an idiot myself.

Damn he was fine. And that hair? Unf!

I'm pretty sure I was drooling after just seconds of looking at him. How embarrassing for me, I gotta say.

Even more embarrassing was when I realized my legs were wrapped around his waist, his hips lined up to my nether regions. He had one arm next to my head, propping him up and I could feel the other wrapped around my waist.

I swallowed hard, staring up into his shining green eyes. Why knew they made green in that hue?

"Umm, I got nothin'," I finally spoke.

He laughed and I was able to break our gaze and tilted my aching head around to search for my belongings.

There were a few people staring at us, none of them offering to help and the others just walking past. A few feet away was my bag, the contents spilling out all over the steps.

I tried to prop myself up on my elbows and get myself up, but ran right into strange gorgeous guys chest.

"Oh, sorry, just… trying…" I trailed off. I was trying to get away from him. My hips lifted and I heard him groan when I brushed against the flashlight in his pocket.

That was a flashlight… right? I mean, guys don't normally run around with dicks that hard, do they?

I struggled for a few minutes and he tried to help, but I couldn't get away from him!

With a huff I landed back down on the marble. "Umm…. Are we stuck?"

"I… umm… think so," he replied.

I watched his eyes look from side to side, looking for his own belongings. His eyes widened and I turned to see what he was looking at.

Lying a few feet from my own bag was what I assumed to be his… with porn magazines sliding out exposing pictures of naked women and their… toys.

Toys?

_Oh, fuck!_

My head snapped to my bag and sure enough, as my luck would have it, my purple bunny was pointing at his mags like a fucking neon arrow.

"Oh, shit!" we both cried out at the same time.

We scrambled, trying to reach our hidden items that really needed to remain hidden especially in public. Our shoes slipped on the marble, neither able to gain purchase. He tried to stand up and only pulled me with him and we went crashing back down onto the floor no closer to our goal.

This time I was on top and I managed to sit up, straddling his hips. I pushed against his chest, trying to get up, but we were stuck.

He was bucking his hips, his feet pushing against the floor. I was bouncing up and down on him and really wishing I had put on a bra that day. I tried to get off of him, but it was of no use.

Well, no use to him but that flashlight of his was doing wonders to my clit.

"Jesus fucking stop!" I cried out, my cheeks flush. The bouncing was getting to be too much and we were starting to acquire an audience.

He stopped immediately and looked up at me. I heard him curse but was too busy with trying to detach us to figure out what he was going on about.

Fuck, our belts were stuck together.

"Fuck fuck fuck," he continued to curse.

A sudden idea came to me and I laid back down on his chest.

"What are you doing?" he questioned, somewhat frightened.

"Don't worry, princess, I don't bite… much," I said with a smirk.

He groaned again, his head tipping back on the ground, and I brushed it off as being that he now held all of my weight on his body.

Once my legs were between his, I pushed against the floor while my hands pushed down at my waist. All of my weight was now focused on my chest which was being mashed into his.

I wiggled my hips, pushing and pulling, crawling up his chest, trying to get the waist of my jeans past my ass. He continued to moan and groan and I really wanted to tell him to shove it, I was trying to get us out of the situation.

Finally, I managed to get the fabric past the swell of my hips and I wiggled the rest of the out. As soon as I was free I jumped up and ran over to our bags and stowed away the paraphernalia.

I sighed in relief before I heard the security guards running up to us.

"Just what the hell is going on here? Miss, where are your pants?" The guard asked.

My eyes went wide and I looked to my flashlight friend who was still attached to said pants only to find him staring at my nether regions.

Of course, on that day, I had to be wearing a pair of novelty panties my friend had bought me for my birthday.

'I've been naughty', occupied the front while the back read 'Spank me'.

My cheeks burned as mortification set in. I ran to flashlight guy and tried to rip my jeans away, but it was of no use.

Running back to where our bags were I grabbed mine and pulled it over to where he was, whipping out a pair of scissors and cutting the fabric of the belt. Frantically, I pulled the belt from the loops and freed my jeans. Undoing the clasp and zipper I slipped my legs through the fabric and over my hips.

"Umm, keep the belt," I said to the idiot who was still just staring at me. I turned to the guards. "Happy? Okbyebye!"

I got up to run away and remembered something so I stooped back down. I leaned down close to idiot and spoke in a low voice. "Nice collection, by the way. Oh, and nice flashlight… though I don't know many guys who keep one in their pockets."

I smiled at him as he looked up at me dumb founded and ran like a bat out of fucking hell to get away.

So, maybe I cheated death that day, but what I didn't expect was just how that brush would change the course of my life… and my panty collection.

Oo' ~~~~~~Oo' ~~~~~~Oo' ~~~~~~Oo' ~~~~~~Oo' ~~~~~~Oo' ~~~~~~Oo' ~~~~~~Oo' ~~~~~~Oo'

'Flashlight'

I pondered the word over and over in my brain.

'Flashlight'

I mean, come on, she had to fucking know what was going on, right? She was wearing fucking 'I've been naughty, spank me' panties! Not only that, she had a vibrator in her bag and complimented me on my fucking porn magazines!

I couldn't sleep. The girl from the museum steps was occupying my every thought.

At least she had filled my spank bank before she left.

While she had collected her bag before she left, one item was left behind.

It was sixty two pages long and filled to the brim with more hot sex scenes then most of my porno collection. The pages were all marked up where she had made notes and changes. There were emails attached from her 'pre readers' and I found the name to call out when I came.

Bella.

* * *

><p><strong>Do you like?<strong>


	2. The Email

**Umm... yeah... so I was hit with a plot bunny tonight. I think it is my brain revolting from all the things I am constantly using it for lately and it needed a fun outlet.**

**Stephenie Meyer owns the characters and Twilight, I just play with her toys.**

**A bit of fun here. I plan to have an ever changing plot and short chapters. No update schedule as those of you who are reading Breach know I am terribly swamped at the moment. This tidbit just wouldn't be denied.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2 - The E-mail<p>

It had been three days since I had my run in with Flasher girl (the name I was now affectionately calling her, Bella was reserved for my alone time) and she was taking over nearly every thought in my head.

My mind was stuck replaying our struggle to break apart, and I was at a near constant state of attention. It had been bad enough when we were stuck and I was on top, but, fuck, when it was reversed and she was fucking riding me it was infinitely worse. Her perky little tits bouncing in front of my face while she jumped and wiggled over my clothed cock. She had me practically fucking begging for her.

And fuck me if she wasn't some weird naughty innocent combination. She honestly didn't seem to realize what she was doing to me.

And that shirt? 'Bite me'. Top that off with her panties and she had my two of my favorite things right there.

She had a luscious ass that I fantasied about spanking. Watching the pink glow spread on her perfect porcelain skin.

Great, now my flashlight was going off in the middle of work. I wondered in the idiots that worked for me would notice my door closed.

Ah, who was I kidding? As soon as the door would click close they would take that as an invitation to interrupt me.

I'd been tempted to email her, and even more tempted to hack into her email. But what was I going to say? 'Hi, this is flashlight guy from the museum. I have your porn story that you left behind and was wondering if I could demonstrate to you some of the positions. Especially the part with me spanking you while shoving that purple vibrator deep into your pussy while you writhed beneath me.'

Like that would fucking work.

I looked over to the corner of my desk and there sat the remnants of her belt. It had taken pliers to get the damn thing off of me as well as a lot of laughs when I recounted the events to my friend and employee, Peter.

See, I'd been running late that day, that's why I was hurrying down the steps. It was when I looked down at my watch that I didn't notice her in my path when a few people cleared the way. She wasn't paying attention either and bam!

I think we tumbled down two flights of stairs before settling on the last landing.

My flashlight throbbed at the events that followed.

Fuck! Now she had me calling my cock a flashlight.

"Hey man, you ok?" Peter asked, sticking his neck into my office door.

"Fine," I replied, my hand moved up to message my neck.

"Ah, flasher girl still got you all worked up? You could totally stalk her ass, you have her email address after all," he said, pointing to the binder clipped papers that were next to the pieces of her belt.

"Thought about it. It's illegal though."

Peter stared at me. "Dude, you run an IT business, you know all the ins and outs of everything and a lot of what we do could be considered illegal!"

I thought about it for nearly two seconds before grabbing my mouse and clicking into the internet. It took about a minute longer and I was in her email.

"See?"

I nodded. I felt a little bad about it, but I was so damn curious to know more about her as well as how she tasted on my tongue.

As soon as her inbox came up I saw the subject line that grabbed me. 'Flashlights are for pussies'. Clicking into it I began reading the most bizarre email between her and a friend. I scrolled down to the bottom to see where it all began.

From: Bella

To: Alice

Subject: So I bumped into a guy on the stairs on the museum

And he had a really big flashlight

From: Alice

Vague much, Izzy? And a Flashlight?

From: Bella

A big one, and God it felt good against my clit!

From: Alice

*crickets chirping* why was his flashlight near your clit? Isabella Marie Swan, were you getting kinky?

From: Bella

What? No! But I could feel it when we were on the ground and my legs were wrapped around his hips. Then more when I was on top.

From: Alice

WTF?

From: Bella

I told you we fell!

From: Alice

No, you didn't.

From: Bella

Oh. Well, he crashed into me and our belts were stuck together after we fell.

From: Alice

Bwahahahaha! That's classic, Iz!

From: Bella

Anyway, he had a flashlight that kept poking me and porn mags in his bag that my bunny was pointing at.

From: Alice

Why was your bunny pointing at his porn mags? I still can't believe you carry that thing around with you. And are you sure it was a flashlight?

From: Bella

Our bags spilled out. And, really, guys don't walk around with their cocks that big, long, and hard… do they?

From: Alice

Subject: Flashlights are for pussies

You are so damn clueless sometimes, which is astonishing coming from you. If people knew what you were really like… I've changed the subject of this email.

From: Bella

*gasp* NO!

From: Alice

*gasp* YES!

From: Bella

Damn… if only we'd been alone!

From: Alice

Now she's catching on!

From: Bella

Fuck he had a nice flashlight. He'd give Bunny a run for his money.

From: Alice

Your obsession with your vibe is a little weird. JS.

From: Bella

Don't knock Bunny! He puts cock to shame with the things he does to me.

From: Alice

I bet stair guy could do things to you with his flashlight.

From: Bella

He was really hot too. Oh! I was wearing those panties you got me for my birthday!

From: Alice

The better to spank you with.

From: Bella

Mmm, spank me with his flashlight.

From: Alice

And she's gone…

From: Bella

Two hours later the verdict: stair guy gives good flashlight… at least in my fantasies. Oh, how I would love to try out the real thing.

I blinked at the screen, reading the last sentence over and over. My cock was rejoicing that she too wanted to play with him and I just couldn't take it anymore.

"I'm taking lunch," I said to Peter before dashing out of my office.

I ignored the calls of my employees and ran from the building and jumped in my truck. My cock was straining against my zipper; the metal was sure to making impression on my shaft from the force.

Fuck, she had me so turned on.

I drove like mad to a secluded spot I knew of near a hiking trail not far from my office. I whipped into the small parking lot that was thankfully empty, and threw the car into park.

I looked around to make sure it was empty before my hands went to work my buckle and within seconds my cock was free and resting against my stomach. I leaned the seat back slightly and pulled my t-shirt up while my right hand began to stroke my shaft.

I wasn't going to last long after reading about her talking about my flashlight. I was already worked up before all of that.

My hand pumped my cock, swirling and twisting around the head and I closed my eyes and remembered how her tits bounced and how her ass looked in those fucking panties. All the talk about her bunny had me imagining the purple silicone as she pushed it into her tight pussy, her fingers playing with her nipples while she cried out my name.

That did it.

"Bella!" I cried out, my body tense as I came all over my stomach. I gave it a few more tugs before leaning back to catch my breath.

Flasher girl was going to be the death of me.

Oo' ~~~~~~Oo' ~~~~~~Oo' ~~~~~~Oo' ~~~~~~Oo' ~~~~~~Oo' ~~~~~~Oo' ~~~~~~Oo' ~~~~~~Oo'

I was frantically searching through my bag, dumping the contents onto my bed. It had been three days since I had seen the rough draft I had been working on for my newest kinky story. All of the notes and edits I had made were on that draft and would be quite a setback.

It wasn't the end of the world, but I had put a lot of effort in and hadn't made my edits to the main document yet.

I let out a sigh and noticed something in the pile of papers that I had strewn about. I pulled the item out to find a magazine… not one of the kinky variety stair guy had, but a run of the mill periodical. 'IT and you', the cover read.

My eyes glanced down at the address label: Edward Masen.

Hmm, Edward Masen. That was him, right?

Edward.

I played with the name for a little while before I looked over to my nightstand where bunny sat.

What the hell. It was as good a time as any to see how it sounded when I screamed it.

* * *

><p><strong>Do you like?<strong>


	3. The Train

**Umm... yeah... so I was hit with a plot bunny tonight. I think it is my brain revolting from all the things I am constantly using it for lately and it needed a fun outlet.**

**Stephenie Meyer owns the characters and Twilight, I just play with her toys.**

**A bit of fun here. I plan to have short chapters. No update schedule as those of you who are reading Breach know I am terribly swamped at the moment. This tidbit just wouldn't be denied.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 3 – The Train<p>

Day five and still no sign of my manuscript. Alice was not going to be happy.

By now even my flighty self had put two and two together and made stair guy. After all, I had his IT magazine. Though I wished it had been one of the naughty ones.

I hoped that he had it because if not who knew what hands it ended up in.

"Come on! Ugh, why do you always make me wait on you?" Alice growled from the doorway.

"Sorry, sorry. I had to put Aro out before I left."

"I still don't get why you named the dog Aristotle."

"After the philosopher."

"You aren't a philosopher."

"No, but he has a philosophers soul."

"He's a dog, Izzy."

"What crawled up your butt today?"

Alice quirked her eyebrow. "You lost it, didn't you?"

I pursed my lips. "I have misplaced it."

"Which is another word for lost!" she exclaimed in a huff. "Now we have to go into a meeting and you don't have your latest work. You have nothing to show for the past month!"

"That's a fanfic piece! They would never publish that anyway."

"Well, we need to show them something, because I can't exactly do my job if you haven't even started the next installment."

"It's a WIP."

"Does that mean you have a plot? An outline? ANYTHING?" she asked. I shrugged my shoulders. Her hand reached up to pinch the bridge of her nose. "That is one of the things that they don't like about you. You make them nervous when you take this long to start."

"I need a break! Just a tiny break!"

"They want to make money, Izzy! The only way they make money is if you give them a manuscript!" she yelled. Alice rarely yelled, so I knew they were coming down hard on her. Her eyes narrowed at me. "This is all because of your obsession with your fandom, isn't it?"

My eyes widened and I knew she found me out. I had been having way too much fun reading all of the fan fiction out there that people had been writing about my books. The copy that I lost was my first dive into writing my own smut filled piece… even if they were already my characters.

It was strange, but so much fun writing them differently then everyone was used too. Also, I got to add in all the juicy scenes that they wouldn't allow me to put in the real books.

"Calm, calm. I do have about fifty pages I've been hiding from you," I reassured her.

"You've been 'hiding' them from me? Why would you do that? Do you know how much this has been keeping me up at night? I'm developing ulcers! I'm too young for that!"

"Sorry, but they just aren't ready to be read yet."

She nodded in understanding, she knew my methods. "Are we talking fifty word doc pages, or fifty print pages?"

"Word."

I watched as Alice did the mental calculation in her head. "Yes! That's about a third of the size of your last book!"

With Alice now on the happy side we headed out the door and down to the train station.

"I still don't get why we don't just drive in," she noted.

"I like the train."

"Yeah, it lets you go walkabout," she said with a glare. I smiled right back at her.

"Hey, last time I met stair guy."

"No, you had a run in, you didn't even get his name, number, or dick measurements other than 'flashlight' sized."

"Mmm…" I trailed off, remembering the feel of him beneath me. "Oh, my God!" I cried out, stopping in my tracks.

"What?" Alice questioned, not even startled by my sudden outbursts now.

"I have to go back."

Her eyes narrowed at me. "If you are about to tell me you have to go back to get your Bunny, so help me, Izzy, I will kill you."

I blinked once, my mind quickly working. "I have to get my vibe."

Alice threw her hands up in the air. "What did I just say?"

"You said Bunny," I replied with a smile.

"Ah…" Alice began; her mouth was left hanging open. She snapped her mouth shut and sighed when she knew I'd won. "Damn you."

Grinning, I turned to go back and she grabbed my arm. "Oh, no you don't! We're already late."

"But! But!" I protested.

"No fucking buts! Why do I feel like your mother and not your manager sometimes?" she questioned to herself and I pouted. "You don't need to carry Bunny with you everywhere!"

"Says you," I mumbled at looked back at my home.

We arrived at the platform and awaited the next train. While we waited Alice informed me they wanted the next book edited before the end of the year. I hated when they made deadlines.

Damn, there went my play time. Sorry, Bunny.

"Oh! I need to get more batteries while we're out!" I exclaimed remembering my frantic search that morning that was fruitless and left me wanting.

"_You_ ran out of batteries? I thought you had a lifetime supply? Not only that, I fucking bought you a plug in vibe and rechargeable batteries, what happened to those?" she questioned.

I shrugged my shoulders. "Stair guy has been giving Bunny a workout. God, I want to see his flashlight. And I burned out the plug in one and the rechargeable ones are all on the charger."

She stared at me for a moment before leaning back. "You need a fucking vibe intervention. No wonder you're not getting any writing done," she mumbled.

The train was pulling into the station and I turned and pouted at Alice before it came to a stop. "But, Bunny makes me happy. He makes me happy a lot."

She rolled her eyes and we found two sideways sitting seats.

"I have no idea how any man will ever be able to keep up with your libido."

As the doors slid close I heard my name being called and looked up to find a bronze stock of hair. I pinched myself to make sure I wasn't dreaming and when that hurt I rubbed my arm. A smile broke out on my face and my hand rose to wave at him.

I blew him a kiss and pointed to my belt and he ran his hand through his hair. The train started to move and I tilted my head, watching as he startled and began to follow.

I found myself wondering why he hadn't gotten on. Why else would he be at the station?

"Oh, hey, that's flashlight guy!" I exclaimed, pointing to the guy running after the train as it pulled away, calling out to me.

I smiled and waved again, watching him disappear while we sped off and turned back to Alice who was staring at the window slack jawed.

"_That_ was stair guy?" she questioned.

"Uh-huh."

"Does he have any friends?"

"How would I know?"

"Wait a sec," Alice began, her brow scrunching, "he was chasing you down and you just _waved_ at him?"

"I smiled too," I said.

"You didn't think of getting off and going to the man you've been fantasizing about since he was grinding his flashlight into your love button?" she asked.

"Oh, yeah," I replied, going glassy eyed as I thought about his flashlight again.

Alice shook her head. "I question your I.Q. sometimes."

"Why?" I asked confused.

"Because you are the most clueless smart person I have ever met. You're flighty and when a gorgeous guy chases you down you just smile and wave," she described flippantly. "And you wonder why we hide your identity and won't let you do live interviews. Well, that and no one would ever believe _you_ write the Night Wraith series."

I scrunched my brow. "That's not entirely true. I wanted anonymity as well."

"That and how in the hell would we play your porn and adult toy obsession?"

"Alternative arts?" I suggested.

Alice let out a loud laugh. "So, if he was at that station he must live close by."

"Uh-huh," I agreed with a nod. "He lives two point six five seven miles away from my house."

She blinked up at me. "And how do you know that?"

"I have one of his mags."

"One of the porn mags?"

"No, some IT one. Edward Masen, 1423 North Cherry Street."

"Poor guy is so screwed when you realize you are within biking distance of his cock," she commented, shaking her head yet again. I made her do that a lot.

Sometimes I really wished I could see the obvious. Sometimes I wished I wasn't so flighty. Because in that moment I realized I could have been having flashlight for the past five days.

Oo' ~~~~~~Oo' ~~~~~~Oo' ~~~~~~Oo' ~~~~~~Oo' ~~~~~~Oo' ~~~~~~Oo' ~~~~~~Oo' ~~~~~~Oo'

I was sitting at my desk, staring at the screen in front of me lost, yet again, in my thoughts about flasher girl. I'd been so close to her! If only I hadn't been returning from downtown.

I didn't really have to go back to the office right then, did I? Well, I didn't have much time to think about changing my course anyone. I also don't think the transit authority would have appreciated what I wanted to do to her either.

I had meetings with clients all day long and it was after nightfall when I returned home. I grabbed the mail and threw it on the kitchen counter upon entering. I shuffled through the stack and found a folded piece of paper.

Pulling it from the stack I opened it and immediately dropped it. Written in messy scrawl were the words 'I was here', and it was just a little too creepy for my taste.

I was paranoid for the remainder of the evening and made sure that every window and door was locked and that all of the blinds were drawn. After all was checked I grabbed my mags, the ones that had spilled out onto the steps, and headed off to bed for some much needed alone time thanks to my flasher girl.

* * *

><p><strong>Do you like?<strong>


	4. The Yellow Submarine

**Umm... yeah... so I was hit with a plot bunny tonight. I think it is my brain revolting from all the things I am constantly using it for lately and it needed a fun outlet.**

**Stephenie Meyer owns the characters and Twilight, I just play with her toys.**

**A bit of fun here. I plan to have short chapters. No update schedule as those of you who are reading Breach know I am terribly swamped at the moment. This tidbit just wouldn't be denied.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 4 – The Yellow Submarine<p>

For four days I felt like I was being watched. Ever since I had seen the note in my mailbox I was paranoid. It didn't help that I was also seeing Flasher girl everywhere. Even the girl on her bike riding past my house looked like her!

At the train station, the grocery store, and even outside my office!

My flashlight had been so turned on without my mind seeing her everywhere keeping her constantly in my thoughts.

She had me abusing my flashlight more in the last week than when I was a teenager. I found myself gravitating to the brunettes in my magazines and on my pornos and imagining they were her.

Peter was getting quite a laugh out of my predicament as was my cousin Rosalie.

"I can't believe you are hard up for some piece of ass," Rosalie said with a shake of her head.

"It's one fine piece of ass," I countered.

"Fine, but what happened to putting that part of your life on hold until Masen Technologies got off the ground?"

"You think I intended to fall down the stairs with her?" I questioned. "And my company is gaining speed; I hired three new people this week."

"Woohoo, so you're up to what? Twenty?" she questioned.

"Twenty Seven," I answered, glaring at her. She was such a pain in my ass sometimes. "And I'm hoping to get two new big contracts this week that would require five more people." Rosalie rolled her eyes. "What?"

"She's a distraction, Edward," she scolded and walked out the door.

"She's so much more than that," I replied in a whisper for no one to hear.

I tried to clear my head after my conversation with Rosalie by going for a run. On some levels she was right; Flasher girl was a distraction. But I couldn't help the feeling that said 'she is so much more than you can comprehend'.

I hoped that I would bump into her again, but after four days I was having no luck. I stopped seeing her. Not even a glimpse.

Then when I was sealing the deal on an assignment at the Shedd Aquarium, she was there.

My company would be doing some IT work on one of their servers on contract and once our meeting was done I decided to walk around the exhibits. It was then I could swear I saw her through the rounded glass of the aquarium.

I watched her giggle to herself, smiling, as she walked around the play zone's yellow sub. With stealth she tip-toed to one of the port windows and jumped in front of it. I watched the eyes of a little blond haired girl widen in surprise before her face lit up in a grin. She placed her hand on the glass and the girl followed suit.

My feet absently began walking toward her while my eyes were still glued on her.

A few minutes later she stood up and waved before making a swimming motion and moved away. She was walking toward my general direction and as she closed in I could hear her humming The Beatle's 'Yellow Submarine'. I couldn't help the smile that formed on my face.

She was silly and I loved it.

I was about to walk to her when a man came up from behind her and picked her up and over his head. She was wearing a skirt that day and the motion exposed her panties and I nearly lost it at that day's naughty pair; 'Insert here' with an arrow pointing to the place my flashlight desperately wanted to explore.

_Yes, please. I've been dying to for almost two weeks!_

"Garrett!" she squeaked out and swatted his arm while smiling. I recognized the sandy blond behind her; he was one of the administrators at the aquarium. He was the one who had contacted my company.

He smiled down at her. "What brings you here today, little lady? Hiding from Alice again?"

"It's not called 'hiding', it's called research," she informed him.

"Uh-huh, and what are you 'researching' today?" he asked, rolling his eyes at her.

She tapped her chin for a moment. "Beluga whales. You have a calf these days."

"Right this way milady," he directed with a bow and ushered her in my general direction.

As much as I wanted to see her right then, I really would have preferred for her to be alone.

She didn't see me while she walked and talked with Garrett about the aquariums newest edition. She didn't even notice when she walked right into me, despite Garrett's attempt to steer her clear.

"Oh, sorry!" she called out, her eyes briefly meeting mine before she continued on.

I stood there.

She didn't recognize me.

My shoulders slumped and my flashlight did as well. I felt like my heart was breaking. Odd to feel that way about a girl I didn't even know.

She suddenly stopped mid step, her spine straightened. I watched her head snap around and her eyes locked on mine. A smile lit up her face and she ran, not walked, to me.

She jumped onto me, her arms wrapped around my neck, legs around my waist.

I didn't even get a moment to react before her lips where on mine. Her tongue swept out and I greedily devoured it.

Fuck, she tasted good. Better than my dreams.

Her hips lowered slightly while her legs tightened, pulling me closer to the Promised Land where bunnies played. My hands grabbed her ass. I had to push down the urge, the need, to turn her around, push her naughty panties aside and plow into her.

I'd probably lose the contract, but I'd be on fucking cloud nine too much to care.

I couldn't stop kissing her and it didn't seem like she had any intention of stopping either.

I could hear the faint sound of music playing that I logically recognized as my ring tone. I ignored it. Two fucking weeks I had wanted her in my arms, kissing her, and not even the end of the world would make me stop.

"Hey, boss, we got a problem," I heard Peter's voice ring through the two-way we had on our phones.

"Fuck!" I growled and pulled back. One hand released her and reached for my phone. "What?" I barked into the receiver.

"Davis is having a system meltdown over at Sampson. You better get over there ASAFP," Peter spoke, not even flinching at my outburst.

I felt my arms lighten and heard a male voice whisper "Not in front of the kiddo's, Izzy." I looked up to find Flasher girl looking apologetic up at Garrett, a sheepish grin on her fucking perfect mouth.

"Yo, Masen!" Peter called out, grabbing my attention from the little sprite in front of me.

"Here," I replied before pinching the bridge of my nose. "Tell him I'll be there in half an hour, I'm just now leaving the aquarium."

"Will do."

I suddenly missed the days of my flip phone where I could slam the damn thing shut in frustration.

My eyes met hers and everything fell away again. "I have to go."

"Where are you going?" she inquired.

"The Hancock building," I replied as she slipped her arms around my neck.

"Mmm, Han_cock_," she whispered into my ear, making sure to emphasize 'cock'.

"Bad girl. Oh, the things I want to do to you," I said before taking her bottom lip between her teeth.

Her brown eyes sparkled mischievously up at me and knew I was a goner. A gave her a quick kiss, any deeper and I was never going to get out of there, and, despite her protest and my flashlights, headed toward the exit and over to fix whatever Davis had fucked up.

It was a good thing I was downtown that day as it took the next four hours to figure out what he had done and fix it. Sampson wasn't too happy and requested a new techy to handle their account. I couldn't blame the man, Davis had cost them a half days' worth of work.

It was when I was on the train home that it hit me.

"Mother fucker!" I exclaimed, frightening the poor woman next to me. "Oh! Sorry, ma'am. I just forgot something really important."

She smiled up at me. "I do that all the time, no worries. Just scared me a bit!"

I turned back and thought about my stupidity. Probably lust induced.

I had Flasher girls lips on mine, Bella's lips, and then I had left.

Without a proper introduction.

Without a telephone number.

Fuck.

Oo' ~~~~~~Oo' ~~~~~~Oo' ~~~~~~Oo' ~~~~~~Oo' ~~~~~~Oo' ~~~~~~Oo' ~~~~~~Oo' ~~~~~~Oo'

It had been such a great day! I'd had fun at the aquarium, hid from Alice, did some research, and saw Stair guy!

I got to kiss Stair guy it was really good. My love button was up close and personal with his flashlight.

I think he may have even scene my new naughty panties.

I had gone out a bought a dozen new naughty saying on them after the stair debacle. There was something about them that made me feel a little bit naughty while wearing them after that experience.

I replayed our make-out session and the feel of his lips, his hands grabbing my ass, while I played with Bunny that night. I cried out his name as the last sentence he said to me pushed me over the edge.

That night I thought about biking over to his house again. I had done it many times, but my mind had been working out my next book, that I didn't even notice when I passed his house! So, I passed it again and again and never did stop. Granted, I did get a lot of writing done; riding my bike always got my mind going.

I picked up my phone and added him into my calendar. That way I was sure to remember to stop and have some flashlight.

* * *

><p><strong>Do you like?<strong>

**Send me something random! i.e. marble stairs, train, yellow submarine**


	5. The Swing Set

**Umm... yeah... so I was hit with a plot bunny recently. I think it is my brain revolting from all the things I am constantly using it for lately and it needed a fun outlet.**

**Stephenie Meyer owns the characters and Twilight, I just play with her toys.**

**A bit of fun here. I plan to have short chapters. No update schedule as those of you who are reading Breach know I am terribly swamped at the moment. This tidbit just wouldn't be denied.**

**Special thanks to Beachlovers for her random word that became the theme is this chapter! Keep them coming!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 5 - The Swing set<p>

I had to rethink my timing on my whole 'attack Stair guy at home and play with his flashlight' idea. I forgot that most normal people worked during the week.

He wasn't home.

Luckily it was summer, and the sun stayed up until later.

I returned home and decided to go the next night after I ended up engrossed in my next installment.

Alice, my editor, and my publisher really lit the fire under my ass and I was suddenly in crunch time. I'd written forty pages in four days, and destroyed half of them.

I'd also rearranged my whole house, downloaded a ton of songs, sewed a new dress, baked three pies and looked up countless new recipes.

I was bouncing off the walls, almost literally, all day long in anticipation of seeing him. When the clock reached four I jumped into the shower to get ready. I also had to remember to pick up Aro from the vet. I probably should have chosen a day where I did not have to be somewhere, but I also couldn't stand to not see him any longer.

I threw on some clothes, since I had been writing most of the day in just my panties and a cami and felt I probably didn't want to get reported for indecent exposure, and headed out the door to my destiny.

It was probably weird to say that, but I really felt a deep connection to this man and not just his flashlight.

Though I really wanted a deep connection with that… very deep.

I loved to ride my bike and the weather was perfect, plus I was probably less of a menace due to my wandering mind.

I rode my bike up his driveway and back toward the garage. I stopped when I saw him sitting on a swing set in the grassy yard, sipping on a beer.

He didn't notice me at first and I was free to stare at him swaying on the swing. He was just as fuck hot as I remembered.

His gaze lifted and our eyes met. He abruptly stood.

"You," he said, stunned to see me in his back yard.

"You," I replied with a smile.

He walked toward me, his beer in hand.

"How did you find me?" he questioned.

"'IT and you'," I replied, pulling the magazine from my messenger bag.

He was eyeing me up and down and then looked over my shoulder at my bike. He tilted his head back and sighed before rubbing the back of his neck.

Confused, I looked down. Nothing appeared to be out of order. I was wearing my favorite pair of black knee high boots with thigh high striped socks, a cute little skirt, and two layered tank tops.

"I don't see," I said.

He sighed. "How old are you?"

"Twenty three."

"Really?" he questioned incredulously, blinking at me.

"Really. How old are you?"

"Twenty eight," he replied. "Sorry, you just look really young and are riding a bike…. Why are you riding a bike?"

"Oh! I only live a short ride away. Two point six five seven miles."

"Is that why I've been seeing you everywhere lately?" he asked and I could see him relax slightly.

"It's possible."

"I'm sorry, we have yet to be properly introduced. Hi, I'm Masen… umm, Edward Masen. People usually just call me Masen," he said sticking out his hand. I was momentarily hypnotized by his fingers and thoughts of what they could do to me.

"Izzy," I replied, putting my small hand into his large one. "Or Bella, whichever works. Hmm, I'm going to have to try out Masen."

"What's to try out?" he asked.

"Oh, umm, just when I scream your name when I come," I explained, then realized that was one of those embarrassing things I wasn't supposed to say out loud. _Damn._

He stared at me, his eyes darkening while he looked at me like I was something to eat. I really wanted him to eat me.

My mind wondered while my hand was in his and I licked my lips and spoke before thinking, a common habit of mine. "Can I see your flashlight?"

His eyes widened, a smirk forming on his lips. "If you can find it."

I tilted my head to the side. Was that a trick question? It's not like it could detach and run off.

The vision of a cock with legs popped into my head and I had to stifle my laugh or he'd think I was crazy if he didn't already think so.

Many people thought that about me.

"It's right here," I said, placing my palm over the bulge at his crotch.

"Holy, fuck!" he cursed, his eyes wide while his hips flexed, pushing his flashlight into my hand.

"Wow, you have a really big flashlight," I noted before licking my lips, entranced by the flesh beneath my hand. "I have to see this monster." My fingers moved to his belt, undoing the fastener and button before lowering the zipper.

I could hear him mumbling obscenities and threats of spanking my lily white ass while I freed him from his pants.

I was right; he really did have a big flashlight. That sucker was going to hurt in the oh-so-good kinda way. My hand gingerly stroked up and down, swirling around the head while I stared down at it.

He was hands down the largest I had seen outside of a porno. The head was dark red from the blood that filled the end and he was leaking at the tip.

I licked my lips at the sight and dropped to my knees before swiftly taking him between my lips. He cried out when I took the first few inches in and sucked, my tongue swirling along the underside. My head began to bob, taking as much of him in as I could. I moaned, the sound vibrating down his length.

"Jesus, fucking, aaahh! Good, so good. Fucking mouth around my cock. Take It, baby."

I now knew my mission in life; deep throat this bad boy to the hilt or die trying.

Fuck, he felt good in my mouth. Hard and silky, the salty tang from his pre come dancing on my tongue. I could have stayed there all night long.

Oo' ~~~~~~Oo' ~~~~~~Oo' ~~~~~~Oo' ~~~~~~Oo' ~~~~~~Oo' ~~~~~~Oo' ~~~~~~Oo' ~~~~~~Oo'

She was sucking on my cock like it was her favorite lollipop. I was stunned at her actions. Women just didn't drop to their knees for guys they barely knew. Yet there she was, her little mouth taking as much in as she could.

And fuck if she wasn't letting my fucking perverted side out.

I was panting, my hips flexing, pushing further in, my hands fisted in her hair.

This wasn't how I had seen things going with us, though I wasn't going to complain.

I heard a strange song and realized it was her phone when she detached her luscious from me.

"Oh, crap! I have to go!" she exclaimed, standing up.

"Wait, what?" I asked, dazed and confused as to why she stopped the best blow job of my life.

She was getting up. She was leaving. My cock was no longer in her perfect fucking mouth.

"Wait! I need your number!" I called out, desperate not to forget this time. I tucked my flashlight away in my pants.

She stopped in her tracks and looked at me confused. "Why?"

"Because, I… I want to take you out on a date," I replied. I _had_ to see more of her. She was one strange woman and I was completely smitten with her and her quirkiness.

She tilted her head to the side. "Even though you know I'll fuck you with or without a date?"

"Y-yes," I stammered. Her blunt side was disarming.

She smiled up at me sweetly. "I like you even more now."

"You… you like me?"

She bit her bottom lip and nodded, looking up at me shyly from beneath her lashes. "Very much so, Edward Masen."

I ducked my head and smiled at her. "I like you, too."

She gave me her number and I saved it into my phone under Flasher Girl and called her so that she could have mine. She smiled back at me and stretched up to meet my lips. I couldn't stop my hands from cupping her face and pulling her closer.

Her phone went off again and she pulled away wide eyed. "Aro!"

"Aro?"

"My dog, I have to pick him up from the vet!" she exclaimed while she ran to her bike.

"When can I see you again?" I questioned. I was tired of our quick little meetings. I wanted her for an extended period of time.

She smiled up at me. "I work from home, so I'm always available."

With that she sped off, leaving me very turned on and very excited for our next meeting.

* * *

><p><strong>Do you like?<strong>

**Send me something random! i.e. marble stairs, train, yellow submarine**


	6. The Starbucks Around the Corner

**Umm... yeah... so I was hit with a plot bunny recently. I think it is my brain revolting from all the things I am constantly using it for lately and it needed a fun outlet.**

**Stephenie Meyer owns the characters and Twilight, I just play with her toys.**

**A bit of fun here. I plan to have short chapters. No update schedule as those of you who are reading Breach know I am terribly swamped at the moment. This tidbit just wouldn't be denied.**

**Special thanks to LAL69 for her random word that became the theme is this chapter! Keep them coming!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 6 The Starbucks Around the Corner<p>

It took me a half an hour to call Bella (or Izzy, or Flasher Girl) after she left to set up a date. It took me that long due to the state she left me in and the fact that, with what little I knew about her, she needed to concentrate on biking home.

"Let me get this straight," Peter began. "Flasher Girl asked to see your flashlight, you tried to be all suave, then she pulled it out and dropped to her knees to worship you before her phone interrupted and she ran off. And the reason she ran off was because she had to pick up her dog? Dude, I'm thinking you're just small and she was making up excuses to get away," Peter said with a laugh.

I shook my head. "I should never have told you."

"Yes, you should. That shit is golden. Too bad you'll never have your flashlight in her mouth again," he taunted.

"Shut up, ass. We're going to dinner on Friday."

"Why wait till Friday?"

"She's way overdue for a spanking," I said with a smirk.

I had to have her that night. I had to get us past our first encounter before I burst, then I could concentrating on getting know the endearing creature that she was. I planned to have the whole weekend to get to know her in every way I could.

"Aw, fuck. Does she know about your fucking depraved side? And your porn loving, toy loving ways? Chicks don't dig that shit," he argued, slouching down in the chair in front of my desk.

"Don't knock it before you try it. I guarantee the women you know are closet freaks, who say no because of society, but inside, they are begging to be dirty little sluts for their men," I assured him.

"You sound like a fucking player right there."

I shook my head. "Not at all. I'm just stating that being honest with what you like sexually is freeing, and a lot of women are repressed in that way due to how they are told to act and how they should feel about sex. Well, I want to know what gets my woman off because I want her to feel pleasure. I want to hear her screams, feel her nails in my back, her pussy squeezing my cock when she comes, and I want her to come again and again."

"You need to get laid and while I'm sure this girl could help you with that, you've gotten pretty attached. To me, sounds like bitch gets around."

I glared up at Peter. "What the fuck?"

"I'm just saying! You two have spent, what, a whole whooping half hour together total and it that time there's been grinding, made out with, and had your cock teased by her mouth."

"She's not promiscuous. You haven't seen this girl in action, she really is oblivious, and I worry about her safety."

"I worry about yours."

I sighed in frustration. He didn't get her, he didn't know her. Not that I knew much, but I could tell that about her just by the way she walked. The lightness in her step.

She was just a free spirit.

We returned to the accounts and all the issues that had come up that week. I was short staffed thanks to the Stepp Aquarium account as well as two others we had secured in the prior weeks, and needed to hire a few more people. I was going through applications hours later when there was a knock on my door.

My gaze lifted to find Flasher Girl standing in my door and damn if she didn't look good enough to eat. She was wearing some tiny denim shorts that showed off her fuck hot legs (biking does a body good), a vintage Dr. Pepper tee that fight her just right, and some flip flops. Her standby messenger bag was also slung around her shoulder.

"H-hi!" I stammered.

I really hated how she made me fall all over myself. I wasn't some idiot shy guy who couldn't talk to women.

I was young, successful, good looking, and… (I sighed internally)… completely smitten for a woman who looked to be sixteen on a good day.

I really needed to borrow her license to make sure she was telling the truth. There was no way I was going to jail because I screwed a girl under eighteen.

"Hi," she greeted, smiling excitedly at me.

"How did you find me?" I asked.

"Google," she replied.

"You Googled me?"

"Uh-huh! Had to make sure you weren't a psycho," she replied like it was the most obvious answer in the world.

"Am I?" I teased.

"Not clinically," she said with a straight face.

I really couldn't wait until the day I understood her, though I doubted I ever would. Her reactions would always remain a mystery to me.

"Well that's good, I suppose."

"Though there is evidence that you could be a sexually depraved fiend."

"Really?" I questioned with a smirk. "Would that be bad?"

"Umm…no. Actually," she started before looking around then leaning forward. "I'm not so secretly hoping you are."

"Fuck me."

"Yes, please."

"Umm… shit," I cursed, my hand pulling at my hair.

My flashlight was turned on high and desperately wanted to expose the depth of her pussy to the light it was emitting.

Damn flashlight analogies. Fuck.

I looked down at my watch to find the afternoon had flown by, it was already four.

"Do you want to go get some coffee?" I asked, hopeful that if she had come all the way over to see me that she was going to stay.

She smiled. "There's a Starbucks around the corner."

"Perfect!" I exclaimed.

I logged off of my computer and walked to the doorway, flipping the lights and locking the door on our way out.

"I'm out!" I called to the floor of cubes. A few heads popped up like one of those carnival gofer games and I heard my name being called, but I didn't stop. There was no way in hell I was going to stop.

We walked out the door and I watched her walk to a bike and begin undoing the lock.

"Leave it, we'll take my truck," I said, ushering her to my black Chevy Silverado extended cab pickup. I took her hand as we walked, happy to be touching her again.

We slipped into the cab and I didn't even get my keys in the ignition before her lips were on mine. It quickly grew out of control and she was about to straddle me when I pulled away.

"Coffee," I spoke, reminding us of our destination.

We arrived a few short minutes later and walked in to order. Surprisingly, she ordered some strawberry smoothie thing that had no coffee in it.

"I'm not allowed to have caffeine," she said, answering my unasked question.

"Why is that?"

"I'm hyper enough as it is without it."

I laughed. Loud. "You mean you are _naturally_ like this?"

She smiled and rolled her eyes. "Yes, it's true."

We picked up our drinks and found a seat in the corner of the store. I probably didn't need the coffee as I had a contact high from Izzy.

"So, are you in college?" I asked while I waited for my cup of Sumatran blend to cool.

"Been there, done that, wrote a book instead," she replied flippantly.

"Why did you drop out?"

"Well, I was working on my pre-med toward my area of study, hematology, when they prescribed me Ritalin one day and my life changed," she explained.

I stared at her in shock. Pre-med? Hematology? The girl in front of me surprised me to no end. "Seriously?"

Now it was her turn to laugh. "Seriously."

"Why?"

Her head tilted to the side. So fucking cute when she did that. "Well, I was in my second year and when I turned eighteen my book was published and the rest, you can say, is history."

"Oh, so you weren't there very long."

"Not very. Just two years."

I blinked at her. Two years? I did the math in my head and it just didn't seem possible.

She smiled at me. I think she was having some fun at my expense going on in her head. "I know what you're thinking and here's what happened. I graduate high school at sixteen and went on to college. They tried to give me Ritalin to help my, well, natural state, but it made me hyper focused and I wrote my first book in two weeks. I didn't leave my dorm at all. I'm not even sure I showered. I do remember ordering pizza and only pizza."

"So, when you said you work from home, you're a writer?"

She shrugged. "It pays the bills."

"So, you're _not_ a high school girl who lives with her parents?"

"I live with my dog and haven't been in high school in seven years. My parents live in Florida."

"Wow. Well… as you probably know, I own my own business."

She nodded again. "Masen Enterprises founded two years ago by Edward Masen. Currently employs twenty seven people, including Edward Masen. Is currently hiring. Revenue has quadrupled since the first year. If your business continues to grow at the current rate you will outgrow your office space in two years and seven months." She slapped her hand over her mouth.

"Wow… Google?"

"With the exception of the calculation."

"I'm beginning to think you are way too smart for me," I revealed, my hand massaging the back of my neck.

"Please don't," she begged, her eyes sad. Fuck. I didn't mean to make her sad. "I like you, Masen. I don't want you to go away. I've had many, many fantasies about the two of us. Ninety six percent were of us in some sexual sort of situation. I know I'm … out there. I don't know personal boundaries, I'm flighty, totally oblivious most times. I rely on my phones calendar to tell me my schedule, and I'm a sexual deviant who carries her favorite vibe around in her bag at all times."

She was pleading with me to understand and give her a chance. I felt terrible. I was joking, but it was clear that something in her ultra-smart brain wasn't wired right and she didn't notice. She was a literal person.

"Izzy, I like you the way you are," I responded and received a smile. My ears perked at her last sentence. "Your purple bunny?"

She bit her bottom lip, her hand resting over her bag. "Uh-huh."

"You know, that story of your talks about a purple bunny vibe. Were you pulling from real life?"

"There's no vibe in my books. Stupid editors took them out… you have my fanfic piece!" she cried out in joy, a huge smile spreading on her face.

"Um, yeah, sorry. I meant to tell you, but you keep distract…oomph!" I was interrupted by Izzy launching herself at me and peppering kisses all over my face.

"Thankyouthankyouthankyou! All of my notes were on that draft!" she exclaimed before her lips met mine.

Every fucking time she did that I lost all train of thought except 'fuck her, fuck her now!', which, thus far, had never been a good idea at the present location.

She was moaning into my mouth while she climbed me. "You read it?"

"Yes."

"You liked it?"

"Fuck yes," I whispered. "And I want to try them all out."

Her eyes were heavy and her tongue peeked out to like her lips, her breath was coming out in pants. I heard a throat clear and scooted away slightly. My attention was drawn back to my coffee and I took a sip to try and keep my mind from our conversation and that damn story of hers.

"I have to go to the bathroom," she spoke, jumping from the table, grabbing her bag, and rushing into the restroom that was right next to us.

I stared after her before going back to my coffee. She was certainly strange, but so much fun. I couldn't wait for the weekend. I wanted to be immersed in her in all ways.

It was noisy in the Starbucks, but then again that was normal. However, the new sound I heard was not normal.

It was a vibration sound and my spine straightened in recognition.

She wouldn't… would she?

A small moan of my name assured me that indeed, she would.

I was on my feet and to the door in two seconds. She was _not_ going to tease me today. If she wanted something in her pussy I was going to fucking give it to her.

"Izzy, open up," I said, knocking on the door.

"J-just a sec," she replied.

A moment later the door opened and her skin was flushed. Her pants were unbuttoned and I could still hear the vibrations.

She gasped as she looked up at me and I lost it.

Pushing through the door I entered the room, shutting and locking the it behind me. I stalked toward her until her back hit the wall. I braced one hand next to her head while the other moved down her abdomen.

Fuck, I was so turned on I was gone. She was going to see just how much of a sexually depraved fiend I really was.

"Rule number one," I began, my hand moving to cup her sex. I could feel the end of the vibrator and pushed it hard up into her. She cried out, her back arching against the wall, eyes rolled back into her head. "Ask permission to play without me."

I turned her around on the wall, mashing her chest against the cold tile. My hand moved to her shorts and pushed them down over her hips. I pulled one hand back while the other grabbed hold of the vibe and pulled it partially out.

I pushed the vibe back in at the same time my hand collided with her smooth pale skin; a smack rang out around the walls. She drew in a jagged breath and began pushing back while I ran soothing circles on her pinking flesh. I continued to press the vibe into her, moving it around, bringing her to the edge.

I smacked her ass once more before pulling the vibe from her and stepping away. I found the button to turn it off and she turned to look at me when the silence filled the room.

"Rule number two…" I trailed off as my hand hoisted her vibe in the air before I brought the tip to my lips and began sucking and licking her juices off of the purple silicone. She was watching me suck it with so much lust in her eyes I almost lost it. "Your come belongs to me and me alone. I'm the only one you're with."

"Only you," she replied, panting.

Oo' ~~~~~~Oo' ~~~~~~Oo' ~~~~~~Oo' ~~~~~~Oo' ~~~~~~Oo' ~~~~~~Oo' ~~~~~~Oo' ~~~~~~Oo'

I was in shock and complete and total lust over what he had just done to me. No man had ever affected me the way he did. It was like he was perfectly in tune with me.

"I need your flashlight. Now," I said, trying to convey my urgency.

I had been close when he interrupted me and even closer when he took charge.

Throwing Bunny back in my bag, he pulled my shorts back up, grabbed my hand, and pulled me out the door and to his truck, leaving our drinks behind.

I had his flashlight out and was conducting my investigation before he even pulled out of the parking lot.

He was moaning obscenities and in what felt like just a few short minutes, we were pulling into his driveway.

He pulled me from the cab and rushed into the house. We were stripping off clothes while we walked and while I think he wanted to head to the bedroom right then, he couldn't hold it any longer and we ended up in the living room.

As he pulled his shorts off he undid his jeans. He freed his flashlight and shinned it at my pussy for a quick second before pushing it all the way in. My back arched off the couch and I cried out.

He was bigger than Bunny and I had never felt more deliciously full before in my life.

His hips began rocking and I knew neither of us was going to last long

"Please say you're on the pill."

"Too flighty for the pill, I'm on the shot," I explained between pants.

"Thank fuck!"

His teeth nipped at my neck and his lips moved in for a searing kiss.

He picked up the tempo, slamming harder into me. My body was on fire and I needed release.

I could feel my stomach coil before I exploded, my eyes seeing nothing but the brilliant light of his flashlight.

"I love Masen's flashlight!" I cried out as I came, my body shaking from the strength.

He cursed and laughed a little before his thrust became erratic. A moment later he was crying out and pushing his hips hard into me, filling me with everything he had.

"I love your panties!" he exclaimed, laughing a bit.

Our breathing was labored when he collapsed on top of me, both spent.

"But I wasn't wearing any panties today," I noted.

He laughed and kissed me hard on the lips. "My favorite. Invisible panties."

And that was how we started out the first night of our torrid relationship. Coffee, bunnies, flashlights, and invisible panties.

* * *

><p><strong>Do you like?<strong>

**Send me something random! i.e. marble stairs, train, yellow submarine**


	7. The Blue Box Car

**Stephenie Meyer owns the characters and Twilight, I just play with her toys.**

**A bit of fun here. I plan to have short chapters. No update schedule.**

**Special thanks to theonlykyla for her random word that became the theme is this chapter! Keep them coming!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 7: The Blue Boxcar<p>

The sun was shining in through the window, blinding me, my pillow rising and falling. I snuggled in deeper to the warmth and breathed in its spicy scent. It reminded me a bit of sex.

Mmm, sex. Sex with Masen's flashlight.

My eyes opened fully and I looked up to find his sleeping face, his hair tousled. I smiled and snuggled in further.

The previous night had been… unbelievable!

My eyes scanned over his skin, over the tattoos he kept hidden. It attracted me more to him than I already was. I always loved a guy with ink, and Masen had some spectacular ink. On his right shoulder it was made to look like his skin was stretching off, ripping from holes, revealing a different form beneath. On his left side was his family's crest. There was one that showed off his computer geek side was his name, Masen, in binary code. 01101101 01100001 01110011 01100101 01101110.

My eyes moved down further to the flashlight that was tenting the sheet. I licked my lips, my hand moved between my thighs. My fingers flicked my clit and dipped into my pussy.

Unable to wait any longer I pulled the sheet back and straddled his hips, sinking down. My eyes fluttered close at the exquisite feeling that was flashlight. I began to ride him, needing the friction I craved.

"Mmm, fuck!" Masen exclaimed, his eyes slowly opening. "Now this is a great way to wake up. Nice view too."

I giggled down at him.

His hands moved up my legs to my hips and grabbed hold, slamming me down onto him, making me cry out. He then guided me up his flashlight and on the way back down pushed his hips up to meet mine.

I screamed that time as he hit my sweet spot inside. He flipped us, his hips pinning mine to the bed.

"What do you think you are doing?" he questioned teasingly, pinning my hands above my head.

"I'm horny," I explained, biting my lip and smiling up at him shyly.

"I'm beginning to suspect you are always horny."

"I wasn't having fun without you."

He smirked down at me before slamming his hips into mine, driving him deeper. "Good girl."

I cried out, loud. His flashlight was giving Bunny a run for his money. If only Masen's flashlight vibrated.

I got lost in thought of cock rings with vibes attached. My mind was lost in toy fantasy until Masen stopped all movement.

"Wha?"

"My cock is inside you, Izzy. I think that deserves your full attention," he said. I blinked up at him and blushed. "What were you thinking about, my naughty little girl?"

"Toys," I replied. His eyes widened momentarily, before he thrust his hips hard against mine.

It didn't take long after that before we were both spent, gasping for breath, collapsed back on the bed.

An hour later I hated to see Masen go. I wanted to explore his flashlight all day and into the night. But it was still a week day and business called. Besides, I had writing to do and I would see him that evening for our date.

Ten hours later I was sitting on his porch waiting for him to get home. I watched his truck pull up in the driveway and he hopped out, walking up the sidewalk to me.

"Baby, I was going to pick you up at your place," he said, shaking his head and smirking.

"I was excited," I replied with a shrug of my shoulders.

"So, where are we going?" he asked.

"You know that diner, the one that's a blue box car?"

"Yes," he replied skeptically.

I smiled in return. He would love it, I just knew it.

We pulled up and walked up. Masen showed me that chivalry wasn't dead as he held the door open for me to walk through.

We walked in and I immediately headed back to my favorite booth in the corner.

"You didn't want to go somewhere… nicer… for our first date?" Masen asked, his eyes glancing around at our surroundings as he slid in.

"They have really good food here," I assured him.

"Ok, I'm beginning to see I need to be more frank and less subtle with you. Izzy, I'll take you wherever you want to go, all you have to do is say where."

"Here," I stressed. He looked confused. "Is there significance in a first date's location? If we went somewhere such as you described wouldn't that be considered 'fronting'? Appearing to be someone I am not? I want you to know _me_ and like me as I am, quirks and all. This is my favorite place to get some food; therefore, I want to show you."

He stared back at me in shock for a moment before smiling. "I'm really liking your quirks."

I couldn't help but laugh. "Oh, Masen, you haven't seen anything yet."

"Hey, Izzy!" Angela called as she walked up to our table.

"Hey, Ang."

"Usual?" she asked then stopped while writing. "Izzy, that isn't Alice."

"Nope. Angela, my date, Masen. Masen, our waitress for the evening, Angela," I said, gesturing between the two of them.

"Oh, my God. Ben! Izzy has a date!" Angela exclaimed, calling back to Ben, her boyfriend, in the kitchen.

My cheeks burned in embarrassment.

"So, what would you two like to eat?"

"Umm…"

"Trust me, Masen; they have the bet bacon cheeseburgers here."

Masen nodded. "Whatever you say, baby."

"Do you want it the Izzy way?"

"Umm…. Yes?"

She smiled down at him. "Good boy. Don't worry, it's good."

Angela moved back to the kitchen to put our orders in.

"How often do you come here?"

"At least once a week."

It didn't take long for our food to arrive and Masen's skepticism left after the first bite.

"Holy shit!"

"See?" I said with a smile.

"Damn, I can see why you come here all of the time. Now I just have to figure out how you stay so skinny."

"I forget to eat."

Edward laughed. "Somehow that doesn't shock me."

"Plus, I usually bike here. Six point seven two miles each way."

"You really like riding your bike, don't you?"

"It helps me focus, get lost in thoughts of my writing. The only down side is sometimes I'm not really paying attention and all of the sudden it's dark and I have no idea where I am."

He laughed and shook his head. "You are going to be a handful, aren't you?"

I looked down at my chest. "Nah, not quite a handful," I replied, cupping my breasts through my shirt.

My head moved back up and watched as he licked his lips. "That wasn't quite what I was referring to, but thanks for the show. I may need a replay later, you know, without clothing."

I squirmed in my seat. It was going to be the first date of first dates.

Masen was definitely turning out to be the man for me.

Oo' ~~~~~~Oo' ~~~~~~Oo' ~~~~~~Oo' ~~~~~~Oo' ~~~~~~Oo' ~~~~~~Oo' ~~~~~~Oo' ~~~~~~Oo'

We spent the entire weekend together getting to know one another; physically, spiritually, mentally. I quickly learned how insatiable she was. I also became intimately acquainted with all of the tattoos that covered her skin. How I never noticed some of them I don't know.

The delicate branches with pink flowers trailed from her right hip bone and curved up to her ribs… my tongue had trailed their journey, my lips kissed every flower. I didn't understand the significance of some of them; the Roman numerals that trailed down her spine, the letters N and W that sat on either side of the numerals, the bar code on the inside of her left wrist. She had more ink on her skin, and every glance I got made me hard.

Izzy was definitely one of a kind. She reminded me of a hummingbird in a way; she never seemed to sit down much, always fluttering about doing things.

I loved to capture her. Pin her to the floor with my body and watch her cheeks flush and her heart rate pick up. Izzy loved to be dominated in sex and I loved to dominate; a perfect match. Though sometimes she would attack me, devious little one. She was fearless and talk of punishment either excited her or she would brush off my threats, depending on if she was feeling submissive or not at that moment. It enraged my dominant side and made me laugh at the same time.

I wanted to spank her so badly.

* * *

><p><strong>Do you like?<strong>

**Send me something random! i.e. marble stairs, train, yellow submarine**


	8. The Porch

**Stephenie Meyer owns the characters and Twilight, I just play with her toys.**

**A bit of fun here. I plan to have short chapters. No update schedule.**

**Happy birthday Reyes139!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 8: The Porch<p>

It had been almost two weeks since we had our first date and things were going… astronomically well. I'd never encountered a woman like Izzy. Maybe that was what all the women I had dated before her were lacking; her "Izzyness".

I hadn't seen her in two days and had barely spoken to her. She did send me an email or two, but, honestly, they bounced around everywhere and were hard to read. She said her publisher had come down hard on her to get her next book completed and her deadline was fast approaching. In one of her emails she mentioned scraping about sixty five pages two days prior. I couldn't imagine writing that many pages, let alone deleting them.

I still didn't know what it is she wrote. The one time I brought it up she looked around nervously and said she would tell me later when we were alone. It never happened, because as soon as we were alone my lips were on every part of her body. Conversation was thrown out the window in favor of unintelligible grunts and groans.

I pulled up to the address she had written down on a piece of paper, and parked in front of the two story brick Arts and Crafts style house that bore the number she gave me over the door. We always tended to end up at my house, so this was the first time I saw where she lived and I was astounded.

I stared in shock. There was no way she could afford this place. A house like that in the neighborhood it was in would cost a fortune. I would know, my house was in the neighborhood next to hers and wasn't as nice. Just what kind of books did Izzy write?

Getting out of my truck I saw something on the steps. As I got closer I saw that it was Izzy, lying on the top step, her head spilling onto the next step, her arms hung limply over the edge.

"Oh, God, Izzy!" I cried out, jumping over the wrought iron fence and ran up the sidewalk. "Izzy? Izzy, can you hear me?"

There was no response.

Frantically, I pulled out the phone and began dialing 911 when a male voice called out to me.

"I wouldn't do that, man. She's fine."

I looked up to find a guy with shaggy blond hair sitting in a lawn chair on the other side of the fence in the next yard, his eyes on a newspaper in his hands.

"Lying here like this? I don't think so."

He chuckled. "You're new to the crazy that is Izzy, aren't you?"

"Excuse me?"

His head gestured to her. "Writing mode. She's in crunch time on her new book."

"What the hell does that have to do with anything?"

He laughed again. "I had the same reaction you're having right now the first time I saw her like that. I even called 911 before she woke, said good morning all nice and cheery, and walked back in, stretching as she went. Sometimes she just crashes where she crashes."

"That's not very safe."

"Nope. Why do you think I'm sitting in a lawn chair reading the paper in my front yard?" he questioned. "Anyway, in the end it worked out that I called 911. I met my wife because of it."

"You're wife?"

"Alice, Izzy's manager. I'm Jasper, by the way."

"Masen," I said before looking back down at my love sleeping on the hard concrete steps. "Doesn't she have any sense of self-preservation?" I questioned as I gazed at her serene face.

He shook his head. "Not much," he replied. He stared at me for a moment as if he was judging whether or not to tell me something. "Word of warning, man. She's hooked on you, and pretty deep. If her crazy is too much for you or you even think her crazy may be too much down the line, walk away now. Also, she's friendly. That's another thing you have to accept about her. She doesn't see kissing me on the lips in front of my wife as taboo. It has no meaning to her, she doesn't even think about it. The way she kisses you? That means something."

I stared at him and tried to decipher the information he had given me. Izzy was falling for me, just as I was falling for her. And, yes, her crazy was strange, but… I really did like it.

I didn't have any more time to think about it because I was pulled from my thoughts by the cutest little squeaks. Izzy's arms stretched above her head, little sounds coming from her lips as her body came back to life. Her eyes fluttered open and she smiled when she saw me.

"Masen!" she exclaimed, springing from her position and onto me, knocking me back on my haunches.

Her lips found mine and I pulled her closer, needing her near. In seconds we went from PG to R and were heading straight into X. Her hand was on my zipper, attempting to free my flashlight.

"Whoa, easy, my baby bunny. We need to get away from prying eyes before you blind people with that," I lectured.

She nibbled on her bottom lip and removed her hand before we stood. She wrapped her arms around my neck and pulled me into another kiss.

"Oh, I've got something before you go, Iz,"

Izzy detached her lips from mine, her head snapping to the blond. "Batteries?" she asked in hopeful excitement.

He held out a bag and she jumped down from my arms and ran to the man, pulling him into a strong kiss. "Thank you! Thank you!"

_Ah, so that's what he meant._ It enraged me to see her lips that belonged to me, but I also found it oddly exciting.

"Don't tell my wife. She'd fucking kill me if she knew I was supplying your obsession."

I watched Izzy zip her lips. "Secret safe with me, boss!"

"Make sure Bunny has a cig for me, k? Damn silicone gets more action that I do… and I blame you."

"Sorry, Jazz!" she replied apologetically before bouncing back over and jumping into my arms.

"Hi."

"Hi."

We walked in the door and headed straight up to her bedroom, kissing and groping the whole way up. I was about to take it further when my bladder spoke up, telling me it was full. I picked her up and dumped her on the bed before leaving to get some relief.

When I came out of the bathroom I was shocked, to say the least, of the scene in front of me. Izzy was laying on her bed, pants on the floor, panties hanging on one ankle, t-shirt above her breasts. Her right hand was pushing the purple silicone of her bunny in and out of her tight little snatch while her left was pinching and pulling on her nipples. Her cheeks were flush as she was panting and moaning.

Any lecturing I had planned to do about her falling asleep outside flew right out of my brain as my flashlight turned on.

She was playing with herself.

She was writhing on the bed and I wasn't the one touching her.

She was playing without me, breaking rule number one, and it was a blatant infraction of the two small rules I had given her.

I licked my lips and felt my flashlight turning on to full power. I was hypnotized watching her push the purple vibe between her swollen lips, the buzzing of the bunny ears as they tickled her clit making her squirm.

Fuck. I was hard as the fucking metal a flashlight was made from.

"Izzy, I believe rule number one was that you weren't allowed to play with yourself without my permission," I growled as I stepped up to the edge of the bed and swatted her hand away.

Her eyes fluttered open, her hips lifting, begging for the friction she needed. "But, I never agreed to that."

My eyes widened and I thought back to our… conversation in the Starbucks bathroom. Damn, she was right. It was implied, but this was Izzy.

I pulled Bunny from her soaking pussy and set in on the bed next to her for later. She whimpered and I watched as her hand slipped between her thighs.

"Don't do it, Izzy," I scolded and I was becoming high as I stared down at her. She listened and her hand stalled, but her body looked almost possessed. I was getting harder and harder knowing that any pleasure she had that night would be from me. That she was writhing on her bed, lusted out, begging me to touch her.

Her hand began to creep down to the apex of her thighs and I stared her dead in the eyes, daring her to continue. I fucking needed to spank her.

She hit her clit and her gaze faltered. That was it.

I sat down, flipped her onto my lap, and slapped my hand across the smooth, soft curve of her ass. She let out a gasp of surprise followed by a low moan. I watched her porcelain skin start to blush and brought my hand down on her other cheek.

I received the same reaction and my cock was fighting with my zipped to plunge into that sweet pussy of hers. I swear he had a mind of his own since I met her. Soon it would be talking, but thankfully flashlights don't talk… do they?

"Yesss," she hissed when my hand came down a third time.

Fuck, her ass was getting so pink. My hand grabbed at her flesh while I tried to keep it together. It wasn't working.

"You were a bad girl, Izzy. I told you not to play with yourself without my permission."

"I can't… I have to come!" she cried, her hips were rotating right on top of my aching rod.

_Smack!_

My hand came down again and rubbed soothing circles. I thought as I rubbed and spanked her again, and a brilliant form of punishment formed.

"To make it up to me, my little girl, you can only come by me for the next week," I announced smugly.

"Wa-what?" she questioned in fright.

"No vibes, no fingers, no rubbing against anything. Only my cock inside you. If you disobey, I won't fuck you for a week. Understand, Izzy?"

She nodded, still staring at me wide eyed.

I picked her up and placed her on the bed on all fours, pushing her knees together before I pulled my cock out and fucking dove in.

I swear I saw stars as I entered her fucking tight pussy. I grabbed on to her hips and went at it at lightning speed, I was too worked up to go slow right then.

It didn't take long before I felt my balls tighten and my muscles tense while the brilliant light of ten million flashlights took over my vision.

I collapsed on top of her, pushing her onto the bed.

Izzy was going to be the death of me, but fuck if I didn't love the ride.

Oo' ~~~~~~Oo' ~~~~~~Oo' ~~~~~~Oo' ~~~~~~Oo' ~~~~~~Oo' ~~~~~~Oo' ~~~~~~Oo' ~~~~~~Oo'

Masen was a kinky fuck hot God and he was all mine. The man had my panties flooded just thinking about his previous and next exploratory expedition into my cave. My nether regions clenched in excitement.

I had no idea how I was going to make it a week without playing with Bunny, but I had a feeling lots of trips to Masen's office were going to be in order.

I knew it had only been a few short weeks, but I also knew that if he asked me to marry him I wouldn't hesitate to say 'yes'. I was hopelessly and irrevocably in love with Masen.

* * *

><p><strong>Do you like?<strong>


	9. The Office Chair

**I know it's been awhile, sorry! **

**All things Twilight belong to Stephenie Meyer, everything else is mine.**

**For my twifey Reyes139, HAPPY BIRTHDAY BABY!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 9: The Office Chair<p>

My whole body was shaking and I desperately wanted to grab bunny to soothe the ache. I was having bunny withdrawal.

Masen said I couldn't touch or play with myself, and I couldn't come without him. He left at seven this morning and it was only ten. I was never going to survive a week at this rate.

Unfortunately, I had a meeting at noon and I couldn't run over to his office and get a fix.

My leg was bouncing and I was fidgeting nervously throughout the whole meeting. I didn't even remember what I was about. More timelines about the new book, blah, blah, blah. Though I think they were trying to get me to come out again and they knew that wasn't the best idea. I didn't know and didn't care. What I did know was that I needed bunny and badly.

It was almost five when I returned from the city and received a message from Masen saying he'd be over shortly. A very good thing because I was about to hunt him down and maul his flashlight until the batteries were dead. I didn't care who was watching, I would fuck his flashlight until I came many times.

I threw the door open as soon as he arrived and jumped into his arms. My lips were on his, my tongue prying his lips open.

"Fuck, baby. Miss me?"

"Need you. Now."

"Were you a good girl."

I whimpered. "Yes. Please, please, please I need to come." I was almost mad with need.

His hand moved between us to cup my pussy and his forehead dropped to my shoulder. "Jesus-fucking-Christ, you're fucking soaked."

I cried out when his hand ran against my clit, his fingers pushing into my opening. My hips started to rock against him. I was so close, so deliciously close.

Then his hand was gone. I wanted to cry.

"Why are you being mean?" I questioned, my voice wavering, nearly sobbing. I didn't know how much longer I could last. His lips crashed to mine as he pinned me to the wall.

"I said you would only come by my cock, Izzy," he replied, his eyes were so dark they almost didn't look green anymore. "You look so fucking unbelievable right now. I want to fuck you so hard for being a good girl. I can tell you were; the look on your face, your desperation. So sexy."

He rocked his hips against my center and his flashlight rubbed against my sensitive clit. I cried out, wanting to rock my hips against him, but uncertain if that was allowable. He seemed to sense my dilemma.

"Go on, baby. Come. Come now!" he commanded and with a few movements of my hips against him, I did.

My body arched against the wall, my head thrown back, as one of the most powerful orgasms ever crashed through me.

I was shaking, sobbing, as I came down from the intensity. My mind was so blown I didn't feel him pulling my shorts down until my pussy was barely exposed. I did, however, cry out, screaming in pleasure as he pushed his cock all the way to the hilt. My pussy tightened around him as he pulled out only to thrust hard, pressing my back into the wall.

I rode him all night, coming again and again, but it wasn't enough to sate me. By ten the next morning I was going insane again, and near desperation. In other words, I was worse off than the previous morning. Masen wouldn't know if I played with bunny once, but I didn't think I could stop at just once. If I couldn't have the flashlight I desperately craved, and couldn't have bunny, I feared for my sanity by the end of the day.

I was fidgeting all morning, unable to concentrate on my manuscript. How could he do this to me at such a critical time? The kitchen was clean, the floors were spotless, everything was put away, and I'd rearranged the house twice. There was nothing left to take my mind off of my aching pussy. I wasn't going to last all day… hell, I didn't think I'd last till noon.

By ten thirty I was on my bike, not trusting myself with driving at the moment, and riding as fast as possible to Masen's office. All I could think about was his flashlight invading my cave and lighting up my insides. So of course by the time I got to his office I was climbing the walls, the vibrations of the road on my bike sending me skyrocketing.

I burst through the doors, ignored the receptionist, and flew into his office.

I know I looked crazy, deranged even, by the look on Masen's face.

"Izzy?"Masen questioned, looking up from his computer. Peter was there as well looking over his shoulder.

"Please, I can't take it," I whimpered.

"Baby, now is not a good time," he apologized, clearly torn between me and the problem at hand.

I about crumbled. I listened to Peter talk, returning Masen's attention to the computer. My mind worked through what they were talking about and…it was simple. I waited for them to get it, to understand. I didn't want to intrude in his work, but the need was taking over.

After ten minutes of listening to them trying to figure it out I pulled Peter back, pushed Masen's chair back and sat down. My fingers flew along the keys, and I had to stop more than once to slap Masen's hand away. His protests were futile, I was getting my flashlight. I'd been a good girl, but I couldn't take it anymore.

"There," I said.

Their heads moved to the screen in amazement that I'd fixed their problem.

"But…how?"

"Izzy, how the fuck did you do that?" Masen asked in amazement, his eyes glued to the screen.

"Simple. Your algorithm was wrong." I went into the detailed explanation and both of their jaws dropped.

"What are you?" Peter questioned.

I scrunched my brow. "I'm a writer." Didn't Masen tell his that?

"She's out of your league man," Peter said, shaking his head.

"Can you go now? I want to fuck my boyfriend."

"Baby, we still have work."

"It doesn't matter, nothing is going to stop me from pulling out your flashlight and riding it."

Oo' ~~~~~~Oo' ~~~~~~Oo' ~~~~~~Oo' ~~~~~~Oo' ~~~~~~Oo' ~~~~~~Oo' ~~~~~~Oo' ~~~~~~Oo'

She didn't even get me the chance to respond or tell Peter I'd find him in a few. In seconds she had my cock out and was riding me. Hard. Thankfully Peter had run away because the sight of her, and the sounds coming from her were out of control.

Her sweet little cave made me come four times the night before, draining me. My flashlight was actually a bit sore in the morning. Perhaps I'd underestimated her depravity, her need.

My fingers flexed into her hips, drawing her up and down my shaft, her walls squeezing all the light out of me.

"Fuck, baby bunny, you're sucking my batteries dry," I groaned. Her lips smashed mine, her hips continuing to slam against mine.

"I need to, oh God… no bunny, need to come!"

My body tensed and I exploded inside her… I swear I could see bunnies behind my eyelids. She came as well, her little hands gripping my shoulders.

Her head fell onto my shoulder, breath hard on my neck.

"Damn, baby, what brought that on?" I inquired, my head dropping back against my chair,

"You said only by your cock. I couldn't take it any longer."

I began to laugh, and not in amusement. "How many times did you come last night?"

She didn't even take a second to respond. "Seven."

"And that's not enough to get you through until tonight."

"No."

I knew she had an extraordinarily high sex drive, but it sounded a little extreme. "How do you make it through the day?"

"Bunny."

Realization dawned. It made sense then. I'd taken away her use of bunny for the week. It was only day two, so if I planned on making it through the week without being drained of all of my batteries, I was going to have to make to acceptance.

"Okay, I'm going to change your punishment. You can use bunny three times a day, but not within two hours of seeing me."

Her lips crashed to mine and I knew I'd made the right decision for both me and my flashlight.


End file.
